<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Chain that Binds by Star_Madison</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114629">The Chain that Binds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Madison/pseuds/Star_Madison'>Star_Madison</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Keith has an emotional breakdown, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Near Death Experiences, Space family, no one dies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:21:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Madison/pseuds/Star_Madison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luck can only hold out for so long. Keith almost loses everything in a moment of inattention, leaving Lance to pay for his moment of distraction. Creeping closer to the edge, he struggles with the cost. </p>
<p>The team does their best to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Chain that Binds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Honestly, I don't know where this one came from. It was NOT what I had planned on writing. Enjoy y'all.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anger sparked in his chest. Fiercely staring down at the cooling body laying before him, Keith let his anger fill him, buzzing under the surface of his skin, mingling with the fear still nestled in his chest. One more look at the body, he took a deep breathe, rolling his shoulders and arms, trying to latch back onto the calmness, the rush of contentment and fondness, that filled him whenever he and Lance fought back to back. Slowly, Keith felt himself relax, the tension fading away only to allow the fear to take a stronger foothold, the silence coming from his partner jarring at his nerves. </p>
<p>Lance shouldn’t be that quiet.</p>
<p>Another deep breath in, his shoulders loosening, he breathed out, long and slow, fingers tightening slowly around the grip of his weapon, body growing relaxed despite the tension of his hand. Hard purple eyes stared out into the field littered with bodies, the raspy, pained breathing behind him the only noise he heard. Sweeping the area for a third time, Keith finally allowed himself to move, to shift, to turn his attention from any potential threat to the man lying on the dusty ground, movements hurried.</p>
<p>Sinking down into a crouch, he laid his sword next to him, gloved hands coming up to ease Lance’s helmet off. Keith set it aside, fingers brushing hair off Lance’s sweaty forehead. “Lance?”</p>
<p>Blue eyes fluttered open, pain filling them as Lance tried not to move, pain radiating outward from the near point-blank laser shot. Breathing in slowly through his nose, he tried to grin at his partner. “Hey, samurai. Looking good.”</p>
<p>Keith sighed, fingers sliding further up to cup the back of Lance’s head. “Lance. Stop flirting and tell me how badly it hurts, love.” </p>
<p><em>Ah quiznak.</em> Keith was not going to be distracted. Biting his lip, Lance flapped a hand, letting more pain leech into his expression. “Bad.” His skin felt too tight, stretched and throbbing with each breathe, every heartbeat. He could still smell the scent of charred skin and knew without looking that his under suit was melted into his flesh. “Hard to breathe.” <em>And wasn’t that a bitch</em>, he thought mutinous. </p>
<p>…That was not what Keith wanted to hear but he still remembered Lance’s shout of warning, the hard shove that sent him stumbling forward, the sound of a blaster firing, <em>Lance’s scream of pain</em>, and the smell of burnt flesh. Shifting back on his heels, he picked up Lance’s helmet, sliding it back into place before lowering his arms, easing them under the other man, slowly lifting. </p>
<p>Pain roared. Gasping out, his hands scrabbled at Keith’s shoulders, vision whiting out, Lance couldn’t hear anything beyond the roaring in his ears.</p>
<p>Paling at the way Lance reacted, Keith spun on his heels and sprinted towards Black, wishing that they had taken Red instead. Tightening his hold on Lance slightly, he activated the comms, desperation lanced through his voice. “Coran, Allura, come in!”</p>
<p>“Keith?” Something in him sagged in relief at Coran’s voice filling his comm. </p>
<p>“I need a pod at the ready. Lance’s hurt. We’ll be on route shortly.” Without waiting for a reply, he shut down the comms again, knowing dimly the team would be freaking out but he could only focus on the way Lance struggled to breathe against his neck. Heart in his throat, Keith saw Black moving, head lowering, mouth opening. </p>
<p>His feet hit the metal ramp, Black barely waiting for him to reach the cockpit before taking off, blasting skyward. Dropping down into the chair, Keith held Lance close, fingers sliding down to grip on wrist, feeling for a pulse.</p>
<p>Wheezy breathing, a steady but rapid pulse under his fingertips told Keith all he needed to know. Murmuring to Black, he let her lead the way, trusting her to bring them home quickly. </p>
<p><br/>.</p>
<p><br/>He felt adrift, lost in a sea of activity, voices filling the air, each more demanding than the last, growing into an ill sounding symphony, jarring and mocking. Lost without the presence always at his right, steady and unwavering, Keith barely noticed the chaos filling the med bay. He only had eyes for the man laying unmoving on a bed, Coran leaning over as he cut away the black under suit. </p>
<p>Startling when a hand, heavy and solid, landed on his shoulder, Keith finally looked away from his partner’s too still form, seeing Hunk’s worried face. </p>
<p>“Let’s get you cleaned up, buddy.” Guiding him over to a neighboring bed, Hunk grabbed a bowl and towel, dipping it before twisting the excess water out. Passing it over to Keith, he looked over as a pained whimper filled the air, sensing Keith suddenly tensing at the sound. Twisting back around, Hunk barely caught hold of the smaller man’s shoulders, pressing him back down. “No. Stay. Coran has this, and you’ll only get in the way, Keith.”</p>
<p>Noisily breathing out, indigo eyes desperately staring at the pale form of his boyfriend, Keith clenched his hand around the forgotten towel, heart beating frantically against his rib cage. Swallowing thickly, he nodded, forcing himself to look away as he slowly lifted the towel, roughly rubbing at sweat and blood coating his face.</p>
<p>Tension cut into his shoulders, in the way his hand shook slightly, the towel fluttering in his grip, the way his eyes darted back and forth. Keith knew that he wouldn’t be able to relax until he had Lance in his arms, safe and whole once more. Another pained whine had him tensing further, the need to do something hammering through his heart. </p>
<p>Watching through his lashes, Keith saw Coran and Allura gingerly settle Lance into the pod, the bright burn mark standing out so wrongly against brown skin. With a jolt he realized that Lance wasn’t in the suit and started to slide forward. “Wait!”</p>
<p>Stepping back, Allura paused, turning towards Keith. “Keith? What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“He’s not in the suit.” </p>
<p>“No, he isn’t.” Behind her Coran sealed the healing pod, but Allura’s attention remained locked on Keith. “The pod will work with or without the suit, but we put him in without one due to the burn. Attempting to force the material over his wound would have been excruciating.”</p>
<p>Shoulders sagging in relief, Keith found himself nodding, accepting the explanation without protest. He could see out of the corner of his eyes the looks the others gave each other but he was too tired to care. Dropping the towel, he pushed himself off the edge of the bed, wobbling until Hunk caught his bicep. “Thanks,” he mumbled, tugging away, eyes downcast. “..Gonna shower.”</p>
<p>Twisting away, he made a beeline for the exit, knowing the others were staring at him, confused and concerned. Keith knew he was acting weird. He knew that he hadn’t heard a word Coran said, nothing on how long his partner would be in the pod, but he had to escape, to put distance between him and that room. Distance between his memories and the feeling of Lance gasping for air in his arms. </p>
<p>Breaking into a run, Keith barely realized he ended up in their quarters, caught up in a whirlpool of emotions, each slamming into him with greater frequency. </p>
<p>He was supposed to be the leader. He let his best friend, his <em>partner</em>, take a blow for him, because he had been distracted, allowed his thoughts to drift, believing they were safe. This was all his fault. </p>
<p>Slumping down next to the bed, Keith drew his knees up, face buried in the unyielding surface of his armor, arms wrapping around his head as he struggled not to break. Lance was paying for his moment of inattention. </p>
<p>Noisily breathing in, he sat there, body shaking, tears caught in the back of his throat, burning at his eyes. Unable to push back the memory of Lance steadily going limper in his arms, each breathe raspier than the last. The noise Lance made as his body crumbled towards hard, dusty earth. </p>
<p>Shaking, Keith lifted his hands, digging fingers into his hair, gripping hard at the matted strands, hoping the pain helped stop his spiraling thoughts. </p>
<p><br/>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“-ieth?” </p>
<p>What?</p>
<p>“Keith?”</p>
<p>Was someone there?</p>
<p>Hands. Big and warm were touching him. </p>
<p>Keith slowly opened his eyes, blinking away the cobwebs clinging to his mind, a face swimming into view. Jerking, he bolted upright, mind frantically wondering when he had fallen asleep. Staring up at Hunk with wide eyes, he opened his mouth, shutting it ticks later. </p>
<p>Seeing the confusion on Keith’s face, Hunk hauled the smaller man upright, plopping Keith onto the bed before straightening. “We got worried when you didn’t come back.” Fiddling his fingers together, he sighed. “I’d ask if you were okay but we both know you aren’t.” Looking down at his friend, Hunk tried to smile. “Coran thinks Lance’ll be out of the pod in a day or two. It’s bad but he’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>The words washed over him, a balm to the dread and terror squeezing his heart, his lungs, preventing him from drawing a deep breathe. <em>Lance was going to be fine.</em> The words echoed through him. Lips parting, Keith flexed his fingers, curling against his palms as he nodded. “...I think I’ll take that shower now.”</p>
<p>He could see the relief on Hunk’s face, in the way his eyes softened. </p>
<p>“Want me to wait or give you space?”</p>
<p>No one deserved Hunk, Keith decided, briefly closing his eyes. “I’ll meet you guys in the med bay.” Clamoring to his feet, he scooted around Hunk, heading for the bathroom, feeling a concerned stare fixed on his retreating back. </p>
<p>The door slide shut behind him. Keith sagged against it, head falling back, mouth pressed in a tight line. Squeezing his eyes shut, he knew the last time he felt exactly this way. The day he lost his dad and the day Shiro went missing. Lance couldn’t be on that list.</p>
<p>Shoving away from the door, he stumbled forward, shedding clothing in his sudden haste to hide in the shower, hide his tears, even though he knew Hunk had left.</p>
<p>Head hanging, Keith stood there, water beating down on his head, whisking his tears away. </p>
<p>He would give himself time to break, to knit himself back together, before he rejoined the rest of the team in the med bay.</p>
<p><br/>.</p>
<p><br/>His footsteps were slow, almost dragging. Keith knew why he was hesitating. Even as his heart ached to see Lance, pleading for him to take those last few steps, to reach the med bay and go inside. Fear remained, tight and creeping, taunting him that Lance would not be fine this time, that his friends had lied, that Lance was critically injured. </p>
<p>A jolt of anger hit him then, Keith growling at himself for even thinking that his team would lie about anything. Forcing himself to take another step than another, he finally reached the door, hearing it slide open, voices pouring out. Stepping into the bright room, he sought out the others, seeing them huddled around the pod, voices overlapping. “What’s going on?”</p>
<p>“Good timing, Number Four! Number Five’s enhancements of the pod has shortened the amount of time Lance needed to spend inside it.” Coran twirled his moustache, fondness filling his voice as he stood by the pod, looking pleased with the development. “He’ll be out any tick now.”</p>
<p>Keith felt his eyes widening at the news, gaze instantly finding Lance’s too still face half hidden by smooth glass, wondering when Pidge had found the time to improve the pods. Later, he’ll have to find a way to thank her. </p>
<p>One step than another had him approaching, almost within touching distance as the others shifted, moving away to allow him to be the one standing closest to the pod. Reaching out, he pressed his palm to the cold surface, purple eyes fixed on his partner’s face, hungrily soaking in Lance’s features. </p>
<p>A sudden beep made him jerk, rolling backwards on his heels. The glass dissolved. Lance begun to stir, eyelids furrowing, his mouth twitching, exhaling a thin icy breath, hands curling. Keith stood there, staring, unable to move. A hand pushing at his shoulder, shoving him forward. Jerking out of his daze, he surged forward in time to catch Lance as the other man begun slumping forward. </p>
<p>Curling arms around Lance, Keith stepped back, easing him out of the pod, head turning to tuck his face against the side of Lance’s head, nosing at ice covered hair. </p>
<p>Mumbling, Lance buried his face into a warm shoulder, arms coming up to hook around Keith, it had to be Keith, tilting his head to rub his nose into his boyfriend’s neck. Breathing in Keith. “Gotta say, a man can get use to this kind of welcome back. Hot boyfriend cuddles.” Pulling back enough to meet Keith’s eyes, he grinned, wiggling his eyebrows before his expression shifted, eyebrows bunching, seeing something in Keith’s gaze.  </p>
<p>“And there he is,” Pidge grumbled. “Glad to see you are back to your usual self, nerd.”</p>
<p>Listening to the others with half an ear, Lance knew something was wrong. Keith’s expression was all wrong, a tension existing in the back of his eyes, the way his arms were locked around Lance. Tilting his head up, he caught Hunk’s eyes, silently asking his best friend to herd the rest of the team out of the room. A nod and smile told him message received. Barely watching as they filed out, he looked back down at Keith, freeing a hand to cup a cheek. “Sweetheart?” he murmured, questioningly. </p>
<p>Pressing into the hand, Keith sighed, low and sad, the sound breaking halfway through. Fingers brushed over bare skin, feeling bubbled flesh, all that remained of Lance’s injury. </p>
<p>“Baby, you’re worrying me.”</p>
<p>“You almost <em>died</em>, Lance. What the fuck am I supposed to say? How it felt to hear you gasp for breath? How it felt to hold you in my arms, feeling as you went limp?! To know that I might not make it back to the castle in time to save you!?” Wrenching himself away, Keith spun on his heel, back now to Lance, shoulders hunching in on themselves, hands shaking. <em>Get a grip, Kogane. </em></p>
<p>Running trembling hands through his hair, he scowled at the floor, shaking and hating the feelings churning in his stomach. “…Sorry. You don’t deserve that.”</p>
<p>“Keith, sweetheart...” Trailing off, Lance stepped forward, suddenly aware he was bare from the waist up. Stretching his arms out, he carefully pressed his palms against the curve of Keith’s back, running his hands up, smoothing along the fabric straining across broad shoulders. “Hey. Hey. It’s all okay now. You got me home in time. I’m fine. We’re fine. Breathe, Keith.” Gripping his shoulders, he turned his partner around, blue eyes concerned.</p>
<p>“I can’t stop hearing your scream.” Staring at a point on Lance’s chest, Keith stood still, body rigid under Lance’s hands. “Or the way you were gasping for air. I can’t get it out of my head.” </p>
<p>Drawing him closer, Lance wrapped Keith up in his arms, pressing the shorter man to his chest, sliding one hand up to cradle the back of his head, idly stroking through dark hair. Propping his cheek on top of those messy strands, he absently kissed the crown of Keith’s head, humming softly. Beginning to sway with Keith in his arms, Lance did his best to comfort his boyfriend, feeling the slight tremors running through the other man’s body. </p>
<p>Holding him tight, he was barely aware of the doors sliding open, a familiar face peeking in. Lifting one hand, Lance waved Hunk off, trusting his best friend to give them much needed privacy. Dropping another kiss on top of Keith’s hair, he continued to hold on. “C’mon, baby, let’s go.” </p>
<p>Easing away, he hooked one arm around Keith’s shoulders, pinning his boyfriend to his side. “We got a nice, comfortable bed waiting for us to cuddle on.” </p>
<p>Leaning heavily into his partner’s side, Keith was drained, exhausted. His worry remained a knot in his belly, loosening only slightly with each pass of Lance’s hand across his bicep, the warmth pressed tight to his side. A brief war surged within before the desire to let Lance support him won out. Dropping his head sideways, coming to rest on a shoulder, Keith looped his arm around his boyfriend’s middle, allowing himself to be guided out of the room and down the corridor. </p>
<p>“Lance?”</p>
<p>“Sweetheart?”</p>
<p>“I love you.”</p>
<p>He felt the joy bubbling up in Lance. A tired but true smile lit Lance’s face, happiness in the curve of his mouth. “I love you too.”</p>
<p>Keith knew they would have to talk. He knew Lance wouldn’t let him bottle up his feelings, locking them down. But for now, the talk could wait. For now, Keith only wanted to feel Lance in his arms, the steady beat of his heart, the warmth and love and <em>presence</em> he needed. </p>
<p>Dropping his head slightly, he kissed the side of Lance’s neck, whispering once more. “I love you.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank y'all for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>